


Maybe

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wants attention and Loki is hard pressed to give it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe

Tony flopped on Loki's lap, dislodging the god's hold on the book he was currently reading. "Pay attention to me." He whined. Loki repressed a smile and continued reading his book, which he had now elevated above Tony's limited reach. Tony whined again and threw a pillow at the book.

Loki dug his elbows into Tony's back. "No" he said curtly.

"Loki." Tony whined again. Loki laughed openly but continued to read with undivided attention to the pages. "Loki." Loki grew a pair of large antlers and cried a song of war before kicking Tony off his lap. He returned to normal and continued to read. Tony pouted from his upside down position on the ground. "Please?" Loki folded the page and glared at Tony with deep malevolence. "Oh come on! I even said please this time!" Tony whined. "You have to do what I say now!"

"You imply of another time we've done this."

"We have. Last week."

"Is this going to a weekly thing for you?"

"It will be if you don't pay attention to me."

"What do you call this?" He slid off the couch to join the human on the ground.

"A start." Tony was still upside down. Loki pressed his forehead to Anthony's. Tony smiled. "Better." Loki smiled off to one side and pushed down harder in an attempt to push him over, which made the billionaire flop onto his back and groan. "Negative two points." He gasped, the air rushed out of his lungs. Loki smiled and bit his tongue to hid it, anticipating reprimand. He crawled over to his impaired friend and looked down into his gasping face. Tony winced and struggled to breathe. Loki grabbed his shoulders and pulled him up. Tony coughed weakly before nodding. "I'm okay." Loki raised an eyebrow

"I figured you would be," He smiled.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the concern." He retorted.

"Sure thing," and he pulled on his hands, but succeeded only in pulling himself closer to Tony, rather than the other way around.

Tony snorted and hugged Loki to him. "You're lucky I love you." He muttered. Loki relaxed in Anthony's grip, and, though he knew he could hold his own against the human, let his comeback slip away. "Anyway, can we just snuggle?"

"Way to break the fourth wall." He brought his arms around Anthony's shoulders and messed with his short, dark hair.

"I try." Tony chuckled, relaxing into the touch. Loki breathed into Tony's neck and looked out the window. A small pause followed his words before he spoke again. "Lokes?"

"No." He slumped over against Anthony's arms.

"What?"

"No." He smiled at himself, not wanting to communicate his thought.

"What did I do now?!"

"Nothing." He leaned back, feeling his back and shoulders hit the floor.

"Then why can't I talk to you?"

Loki shook his head. "I never said you couldn't. Please, continue."

"Uh . . . So, um . . ." He blushed. "Nevermind. The moment's gone."

Loki laughed out loud. "I'm sorry I killed your much anticipated moment." He conveyed a cunning mixture of sarcasm and sincerity.

"Yeah, well, I'm sure we'll have another."

"Maybe," he crawled up onto the couch once more but spared no thought to the book, save to push it off the edge.

Tony grinned. "Yeah, maybe." He murmured. Later that day, they had the exact moment he wanted.


End file.
